1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure pertains in general to internet of things, and more specifically to system for configuring and operating internet of things (IoT).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, more and more objects (or things) are being connected to a network infrastructure. Such expanded network of connected objects is often referred to as the internet of things (IoT). The IoT enables interoperability between objects connected to the network as well as expanding user's capability to collect information and/or control operations of these various network of objects. The objects (or things) in IoT include traditional computers or networking devices, as well as devices such as lamps, audio/video (AV) players, thermometers, lawn sprinklers, and vehicles, which were conventionally used as stand-alone devices.
The number and variety of objects (or things) connected to the network has grown exponentially over the years. Typically, different types of objects have different capabilities, functions and attributes. Moreover, different objects often communicate using different protocols. Such protocols include device to device (D2D) communication protocols, device to server (D2S) communication protocols and server to server (S2S) communication protocols.
Due to such diversity in the IoT devices and protocols, it is a daunting task for a user to design and implement a desired configuration of a network of IoT devices. The user not only needs to navigate through different protocols but also needs to fully understand the capabilities, functions and attributes to control multiple IoT devices to configure these devices to operate as desired.